


Slither along

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Go on, slither!





	Slither along

Our story begins in Salazar Slytherin's hideout where he's arguing with his girlfriend Nagini.

Salazar shouted, "Just slither along, Gini!"

Nagini said, "Maybe I will just slither along. You are being very unreasonable, Sal."

Salazar sighed. "I wasn't trying to be."

Nagini asked, "Why did you say that my parents are probably just wild animals?"

Salazar replied, "I just meant to say maybe they aren't house trained."

Nagini snarled. "That's even worse."

Salazar muttered, "Please don't go, I'm sorry."

Nagini answered, "I accept your apology, but be more careful when you talk about my family in the future."

Salazar smiled. "I will."


End file.
